


Bridal Style

by Voyaelm



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alcohol, Comfort, EVERYTHING GOES WRONG, Eventual Smut, M/M, Marriage, Wedding Night, Weddings, but its still cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voyaelm/pseuds/Voyaelm
Summary: “Well, at this point, I’ve accepted that the rest of the day is going to suck.” With all of the past messes, issues, and problems, Taako wouldn’t be surprised if it continued to be like this. “Ya know, with everything that’s happened.”.A story of Kravitz and Taako's wedding where it doesn't go off without a hitch. It goes off with many hitches, actually.





	Bridal Style

The day was beautiful. The wedding even more so.

Lup did his hair and helped him with his gown cause this was Taako goddamnit. He was absolutely going all out for his big day.  Barry offered helpful tips and comments when prompted from his corner of the room. Magnus pats him on the back and offers up a ‘Good Luck!’ before he goes to sit down. This is probably difficult for him, but he’s doing a good job of hiding it. Davenport takes his hand when he stands outside the door separating them and everyone else. Including Kravitz.  When he’s on his way down the aisle, Merle shoots him a thumbs up for his place as officiator. It helps more than Taako will ever admit.

When they are pronounced husbands, Kravitz sweeps Taako off of his heeled feet. Literally. He picks him up and kisses Taako deeply. And people cheered.

All of his family and friends together in one room to celebrate something Taako is doing. It’s a good feeling. An amazing feeling.

Lucretia’s also here, much to his chagrin. He almost flat out denied her to enter when Lup said she was bringing Lucretia as her plus one. But, Lup’s a dedicated woman and almost left Barry at home so she could bring Lucretia. Taako just said ‘Fuck it!’ and sent Lucretia an invite. He was being the good twin, letting Lucretia just come. _It wasn’t because she was family_  he tells himself, but it surprised him how much that sounds like a lie.

They all leave on their way to the reception venue, the main party (Taako, Lup, Kravitz, Barry, Magnus, Merle, Davenport, and Lucretia) stuffed into a bus, which the twin dub the party bus. They don’t party. That’s for later.

An hour later and everyone has settled in. People have drinks and food and are having fun. The two men of the hour are doing newlywed things.

They do the champagne thing that is just fucking _adorable_. They intertwine arms and lift the glasses to their mouths. But, Taako’s fingers slip from his glass and he ends up with a chest full of champagne. Kravitz looks up from his glass with a raised eyebrow and a smile. The bastard doesn’t even let him go until he finishes his flute. Taako excuses himself to clean up the giant wet spot on his dress. Not his wedding dress, fortunately; he had a spare, simple gown set aside for the reception.  He sits there for ten minutes with damp, balled up paper towels covering his chest. Kravitz comes in once to check on him, then chuckles and walks out.

At their slow dance, Taako steps on Kravitz feet at least 20 times. Each time serves to piss the elf off more because he _knows_  how to slow dance. If he didn’t know better, he’d think Kravitz was purposefully moving his feet into the wrong position. But, he did know better so he just dealt with it.

But, when Taako dances with Merle and Davenport, because both of them are the closest thing he has to a dad, there is no foot stepping. Shocking considering the both of them are shorter than 4 feet. Taako is furious in that playful way that isn’t really mean at all. He just gently smacks Kravitz’s shoulder after the two dances. Kravitz just flashes a bright smile.

A group of people pull Kravitz over to talk, which leaves Taako alone at their long table. Well, Lup's there but she’s busy chatting with her boyfriend. He stands up and makes his way over to a table by one of the large windows. It’s a pretty small table; only 5 chairs surround the circular table. Carey and Killian are the only ones that he knows well.

Taako pulls an empty chair away from a partially empty table and saddles up next to Carey.

“How’s the married life treating ya?”

“I’ve been married for like, 3 hours.” She looks down at the table with a furrowed brow.  “But, it’s pretty good. Very, uh, nice.” Her brow comes up and she smiles. Right answer, then.

She picked up her glass, which is water Taako notes, and holds it out for a toast. Taako lifts his wine glass and taps it against hers, then downs it. “Woah, a bit fast there, Taako.”

“Fuck off. Today has been shit. Everything has gone wrong.”

“I mean,” Carey starts, then continues when Taako looks at her. “Our wedding wasn't perfect. The ceremony held together, but the reception was hell. You remember that.” Taako thinks back to that lovely evening and realizes he didn't remember much. The perks of orcish alcohol.

“Suuuuuuure.” Carey laughs.

“Just be happy nothing is broken yet.” She side-eyes Killian with a hint of a smile. “But, 10/10 wedding and reception. I think the fuck-ups are charming.”

“In that case all of them were planned.” Taako places his hand on the table to push himself out of his borrowed chair. He doesn’t put it back because today is his wedding day and he isn’t cleaning shit.

Just as he’s about to make his way over to the bar across the room, Lucretia pops into his peripheral. He knows she’s gonna come up and talk, so he just stays put. His body won’t let him take another step.

“Hey, Lucretia.” He says, before his brain can catch up. Why did he just say that? He wants to bolt away from her and he just opened up a conversation with her.

“Hello, Taako.” She nods curtly and smiles slightly. “I won’t keep you long, I’d just like to tell you something.” Taako says nothing in return, keeping his head down as to not make eye contact.  “I wanted to congratulate you on your marriage, Taako. I’m proud of you.” Taako’s angry at her, sure. He’s furious. She ruined their lives. But, today has been bad enough, he doesn’t need a fight.

“Thanks.” He replies apathetically, then continues on his path to the bar. He knows Lup was watching that interaction and that she’s gonna give him so much shit. She’s gonna ask what they were talking about (nothing) or if he’s forgiven her (fuck no).

Taako, now within sight of the bar, sees his now husband sitting by himself.  A damn crime. He taps him of the left shoulder and quickly slides on the stool to Kravitz’s right. The little goof actually pays off as he checks over his left shoulder before shaking his head and look over to Taako.

Taako snorts into his hand. “I wish that worked more often.” The bartender walks over to Taako and asks him what he’d like. He asks for another glass of wine, after realizing that he left his finished glass on Carey and Killian’s table. "Those vultures finally left you alone then, huh?”

“They weren’t vultures. Just curious about me, is all.” Kravitz sips at his glass, which is filled with something colorful that looks like it belongs in Taako’s hand. Taako shrugs and takes his brand new wine glass. “How’ve you been, Taako?”

“Well, at this point, I’ve accepted that the rest of the day is going to suck.” With all of the past messes, issues, and problems, Taako wouldn’t be surprised if it continued to be like this. “Ya know, with everything that’s happened.”

“But, today is perfect. Has been!” Taako raises an incredulous brow and Kravitz tries to suppress a laugh, but doesn’t do very well. “Well, not really. But, I’m married to the man of my dreams now so yeah.”

“Sappy as fuck, babe.”

“Only the best for you.” Kravitz leans over and kisses the top of Taako’s head and he just _melts_. Kravitz stands up from the stool and offers his hand out to Taako. “Would you like to go somewhere a bit more private?”

Taako smirks and grabs his hand, letting Kravitz’s strong arm pull him off his stool. He nods and trails behind Kravitz. He takes Taako far away from the main hall. The music is almost non-existent and it’s actually super dark. He stops in front of a small door at Kravitz pops opens.

It’s pretty bare except for a broom and a few bottles of Fantasy Windex and Lysol on the shelves. Kravitz brought him to a janitor’s closet?

“Not… what I was expecting?” But, honestly? He wasn’t sure what he was expecting.

“I figured getting away from the wedding party would help you out a bit, Taako. Help you relax and stuff.” Kravitz shugs and sits down on the floor of the closet after he lets go of Taako’s hand. His legs are stretched out as much as possible in the tiny room.

Taako, without being prompted, sits down on Kravitz’s thighs. Their legs line up almost perfectly, with Kravitz’s feet being just few inches from Taako’s own. Taako lays his head back against Kravitz’s shoulder and gets a short kiss on the lips. He leaves his head there despite the strain because he wants to keep getting kissed. He’s also really, really handsome from this angle.

He takes a bit of Kravitz’s hair in between his fingers and messes around with it. Kravitz lays his head on top of Taako’s with a huff and winds his tuxedo clad arms around him. “I’d be perfectly fine sitting right here with you for the rest of the night.”

“I mean, being at home would be better, but this is still nice.” Kravitz is warm from the heating of the building. Taako just relaxes against him and closes his eyes. He could start meditating right now with this feeling. But, he plans to be up for the majority of the evening to actually enjoy his husband's company. Passing out in Kravitz’s arms, while precious as all hell, is not what he wants. And to not fall asleep, he needs to be moving.

Begrudgingly, Taako pushes himself to his feet after moving out of Kravitz’s hug.  “I’m gonna get some drinks. My goal is to be so drunk by the end of this night, you’ll have to carry me home.” Kravitz probably see through him, knows that he’s tired and the best way to stay up is to ingest copious amount of alcohol. Maybe not the _best_.

“How would you like me to carry you? Bridal style?”

“How the fuck _else_ would you carry me? Just a perk of marriage, baby.”

“Maybe I’ll throw you over my shoulder like Magnus does.” Kravitz smiles deeply, which make Taako’s heart skip a beat as it always does, and waves him off. “I’m kidding, go get your drinks. Just don’t spill them all over yourself again.” It turns to a smirk and Taako just fucking leaves. Taako’s not encouraging that, no sir. He’s already bad and he’ll just get worse.

He leaves the door open just enough so it doesn’t latch shut and walks back into the main room to go get some drinks. A few people look up to the sound of the door, but they turn back to their conversations.

Taako does a quick survey of the large room and spots Lup nursing a glass of wine and decides to go check on her. He gets about 2 feet from her when she looks up and smiles wide.

“Where’ve you been?” Lup yells, despite the close distance. One quick look over her confirms that she is, in fact, drunk off her ass. Lucky Lup. Her tolerance took a huge hit thanks to the umbrella and it’s gotten better since, but it usually takes her two drinks with liquor or a few glasses of wine. By the looks of her, she’s had both.

“Back room.”

“OOOOOOOH!” She laughs and Barry turns to look at her, rolls his eyes with a smile and goes back to his conversation. “You’re suppose to do that when you get home, Koko.” She says quieter, in a whisper like it’s a secret. Taako sits in his actually assigned chair next to Lup. May as well stay and chat.

“First, gross. Second, we’re just sitting in there. Today’s been a disaster, I needed a break.”

“It hasn’t been thaaaat bad. You just…” She pauses to collect her thoughts then snorts. “Yeah, I guess it has been. Sorry, bro.”

“You’re good.”

“Oh, d’you want you hat back?” Lup reaches up to the top of her head and pulls Taako’s wizard hat off of it. She took it right before Taako was to walk down the aisle. She was _v_ _ery_  adamant that he was _not_  going to wear that. ‘It’s my brand Lup!’ ‘If you wear it, I’ll burn it’. Suffice to say, it was absent for the rest of the night.

“Yeah, sure.” She reaches over in a grand gesture to set it on his head, then laughs at nothing with her head on his shoulder. He rolls his eyes but pats her on the back. “I’m gonna head back.” He calls out Barry’s name and he looks over from his spot on the other side of Lup. “Don’t let her have anymore.”

“Yeah, I know. I cut her off after her and Merle had a mini Margarita party. I don’t know how she got the wine.” Lup flaps her hand over towards Barry and scoffs. “I’ll take her.” Taako carefully pushed Lup off of him and she flops back against Barry. She sets herself back up, now only tastefully leaning on her boyfriend. Taako takes a minute to think as he’s walking back to bar for the 3rd (4th?) time tonight. He never ever thought that he’d be married before Lup. She technically has been for years, but she isn't in this cycle. He’s sure it will happen soon.

The stop at the bar is gracefully short and he is on his way back to the shitty little closet in minutes with two glasses  of alcohol. He sticks his foot into the door to pull it open while carefully balancing two short glasses in his hands. Kravitz is still sitting on the floor, but he’s found a more comfortable position against the side wall with his legs folded over to fit in the small room. He’s messing with his wedding ring before he hears the door and then stops. Taakos whispers a small ‘cute’ before sitting down beside him and handing him the second glass.

“Whiskey?”

“Again; rough day. I needed something strong that isn’t going to totally fuck me up.” Kravitz gives him a small nod and brings the tumbler up to his lips. His free arm is tossed atop Taako’s shoulders. The two men quickly toss back their whiskey and set their cups on the floor out of reach so they don’t fall over. Kravitz grabs some of the ice to just chew on cause he’s weird.

“You wanna head home?” Taako asks with his head against Kravitz’s shoulder. It’s all too easy to do, even with the comically large hat he’s now wearing.

“I mean, it’s a bit after midnight.” Kravitz mutters, setting his wrist down on his thigh. “Do you think we’ll be missed from the party?”

“Where do you think we’ve been, bones? I’m sure we’ll be fine.” Taako starts to stand up and Kravitz follows his steps, trying carefully not to hit his head. “And, we got shit to do. Well, you have _someone_ to do.”

Kravitz chuckles. "I suppose, as newlyweds, consummation is in order?”

“Exactly, my dude. Pull up a rift and I’ll get you out of your tux and into something more comfortable.”

“Preferably you, but of course.” He kisses Taako’s cheek. “Go tell Barry we’re leaving.”

Taako whispers a soft ‘fuck yeah’ and all but sprints out into the main ballroom and lays his hand on Barry’s shoulder. “Barr-”

“I’ll handle it, Taako. You newlyweds go have fun.” Taako thanks him for being an angel and heads back into the obscure hallway where he left Kravitz. Now, if _this_ plan doesn’t go through, Taako will flip his shit for real.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys would like to see how the rest of the night plays out for our boys, let me know ;)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know if you enjoyed it, saw any errors, or want to request something! Writer’s block is terrible, so I would appreciate some prompts!


End file.
